La pluie de plumes
by Heizez
Summary: De retour pour une huitième année à Poudlard, le deuil de la guerre est difficile à faire. Pourtant le mage noir a disparu, tout comme l'atmosphère chargée de magie noire qui planait sur le monde sorcier. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi même les bonnes choses ont-elles aussi des conséquences, si inattendues?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, je vous offre ma toute première fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise bien sûr. Alors bien entendu rien ne m'appartient, tout le monde s'en doute.

L'histoire se déroule après la guerre finale, et avant l'épilogue, dont je ne tiendrais sûrement pas compte pour la fin de mon histoire.

Histoire ayant pour base un HPDM.

* * *

><p>L'hiver était franchement glacial cette année là. Le soir la neige recouvrait les branches du saule cogneur de Poudlard, restant figée jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'ébroue. Les cours avaient repris pour tous les élèves ayant survécus à la guerre. Les effectifs avaient cependant fortement diminué, la plupart des disparus ayant été raflés. Certains n'étaient juste pas prêt à reprendre le cours de leur vie aussi tôt après avoir tant subi, tant perdu. Les procès des supposés mangemorts étaient eux aussi en cours, ceux ayant réussi à fuir ou à se cacher se font traquer, proies du monde sorcier entier, qui comptait bien leur faire payer pour toutes ces pertes.<p>

Dans les couloirs du château déambulaient trois silhouettes qui semblaient bien se moquer de l'heure tardive. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient que faire du règlement, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir en cette nuit trop calme. Demain serait le premier jour de la reprise des cours, et franchement, ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de bien plus de temps pour faire leur deuil. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts, et bien trop peu de temps pour refermer les blessures. Les trois compagnons se dirigeaient vers la tombe de leur ancien directeur, cette vieille branche qui leur avait parue si increvable avant que sa mort, brutale, ne survienne. Une émotion particulière les tenait lorsque l'image du vieux mage leur revenait à l'esprit. Ils s'assirent au pied de cette tombe triste et froide, et se turent. Le moment ne nécessitait aucune parole, ils se tenaient juste au pied d'un être qui les avaient inspiré tout au long de leur scolarité, un maître à penser, un père qui leur avait appris que l'amitié qui existait entre eux était un don des cieux qu'ils se devaient de chérir. Harry fut celui qui après un moment de recueillement particulièrement long et intense où l'émotion était presque palpable pris le premier la parole.

-C'est la première fois que nous revenons là. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Et pourtant entre le jour de sa mort et aujourd'hui, c'est un monde qui a changé. Il n'aura même pas vu les autres membres de l'Ordre tomber. Il ne nous a pas vu changer, et il ne nous verra pas plus grandir.

Harry afficha un sourire triste, mais il semblait résigné. Il sentait son cœur se serrer au fil de ses pensées. Dumbledore avait été celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la figure paternelle qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et il lui avait été arraché. Tout comme son père. Tout comme Sirius.

-Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, encore plus, murmura Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix. Je sais que c'est difficile Harry. Mais un jour on relèvera la tête, et on pourra de nouveau vivre sans s'asphyxier de peur. Nous sommes ensemble, et l'avenir est devant nous.

Harry hocha la tête, fixant son regard quelque part dans le vide face à lui, pendant que Ron attrapait tendrement la main d'Hermione pour la baiser tendrement. Le regard de la brune se posa sur lui, embué de larmes.

-Nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit Ron, il ne sert plus à rien de rester à nous morfondre ici. Venez.

Puis il se leva, tirant Hermine vers lui. Il lança un regard à Harry, mais celui-ci ne se leva pas, et resta à contempler la tombe.

- Allez-y. Promis je vous rejoins d'ici peu. J'ai besoin de lui adresser un dernier… adieu.

Ses amis s'en allèrent donc vers leur dortoir, d'un pas lent.

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant du vent sur sa peau. Il avait froid et il grelottait. C'est frissonnant qu'il permit à ses yeux de relâcher les larmes qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Cette nuit là, Harry pleura toutes les larmes que son être était capable de produire, bercé par les flocons blancs portés par le vent et couvé par une lune en croissant. Une fine silhouette passa derrière lui, ce qui le fit se retourner brusquement, personne ne devait le voir dans un tel état. Après tout il était le sauveur du monde sorcier, il ne pouvait pas chouiner comme un gosse. C'est à ce moment tardif de la nuit qu'Harry consentit à enterrer sa peine et à rentrer se reposer dans son dortoir, lançant un dernier regard à la tombe avant de s'éclipser silencieusement, comme si ce moment n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Plaqué au mur, un grand sorcier en pull vert et pantalon noir attendait le départ de Potter. Une fois que celui-ci se fut enfin décidé à quitter la tombe, il soupira et sortit de sa planque de fortune. Au premier pas sur le pas de l'arche, Draco Malefoy hotta sa capuche qui libéra ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'avança alors vers la tombe, et au fur et à mesure de son avancée les coins de sa bouche semblaient s'affaisser. Arrivé à un mètre de la tombe, il posa genou à terre, mis sa main sur son cœur, lèvres pincées il se mit à pleurer en silence. Seules les gouttes tombant de ses joues prouvaient que le jeune homme était en train de verser des larmes. Puis il se redressa, l'air blessé, et déposa un magnifique bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs, symboles d'éternité et de vérité.

-A la vérité je vous ai toujours respecté plus que personne. J'ai toujours espéré que vous me sauveriez de ma triste destinée. Fils de mangemort, ayant comme seul avenir une condition de serviteur pour pire des tyrans. Bien sûr, vous m'avez sauvé, vous saviez que je n'y pouvais rien, l'amour que je porte à ma famille, vous la compreniez. Tout comme mes actions. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, jamais. Reposez en paix, comme ce monde désormais. Merci pour tout.

Puis il ferma les yeux, visage vers le ciel, la lune se reflétait sur sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée, dévoilant des traits fins et une bouche parfaitement dessinée. Draco était d'une beauté froide, l'une de celles qui vous percent le cœur en un regard et que vous ne pouvez oublier. Il en avait fait pleurer des cœurs, il en avait fait jouir des corps.

Puis il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Le temps n'était plus aux regrets. Certes il ne pouvait effacer ses méfaits, et il ne le pourrait jamais, mais il pouvait s'écrire un lendemain bien à lui. Un lendemain sans terreur, un lendemain sans cauchemars et où il aurait une valeur autre que son sang, un lendemain où il serait enfin lui-même.

La matinée vint rapidement. C'était la rentrée scolaire ce matin, et l'école entière était en effervescence. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient depuis l'aube à concocter des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Bien que le nombre d'élèves ait diminué, il fallait bien vivre. Et c'est une rentrée sous le signe du renouveau qui débuta dès le réveil dans la chambre des huitième année Gryffondor. Neville fût le premier debout, et son premier reflexe fût de crier un retentissant

-Poudlard me voilà!

Puis il sauta d'un lit à l'autre, réveillant ses amis de dortoir, et descendit sans attendre en courant dans la salle commune Gryffondor où Hermione et Ginny attendaient les garçons, déjà prêtes à affronter la rentrée.

-Tiens Neville, tu es en forme ce matin! C'est le cours de potion de ce matin qui te met dans cet état? Taquina Ginny.

-Même un cours de potion ne saurait m'enlever ma bonne humeur! Cette année sera terrible! Plus de menace! Plus de tyran! Poudlard cette année redevient ce qu'elle était! S'exclama Neville en s'extasiant en en effectuant des pirouettes ridicules. Et puis cette année vous êtes là, ainsi que tous les élèves ayant survécus. Et ça fait du bien, dit-il en regardant Herminone dans les yeux, puis en regardant brièvement Harry et Ron qui descendaient les escaliers.

Luna les rejoignit et les serra tous tour à tour dans leur bras, avant d'afficher un grand sourire et de partir avec eux vers la grande salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année.

Mc Gonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, la femme stricte et pourtant tendre se tenait aujourd'hui sur l'ancien trône de Dumbledore. Ce spectacle forma une boule dans la gorge d'Harry au souvenir de son ancien directeur. Mais lorsque le regard de Minerva croisa le sien et qu'elle lui accorda un salut ponctué d'un petit sourire, la boule disparut aussitôt. La nouvelle directrice était plus que compétente, et elle avait été depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait une femme d'honneur qui savait se faire respecter et aimer de tous ses élèves, y compris des Serpentard. Le regard d'Harry dériva vers la table desdits Serpentard, de toutes les maisons, celle de Serpentard était celle qui avait le plus souffert de la guerre. Il croisa un regard d'un argent liquide, et frissonna. Lorsque son regard revint vers le propriétaire de ces pupilles, Harry contempla un court instant Draco Malefoy petit déjeunant et discutant vivement avec Blaise Zabini, mais qui ne lui portait aucune attention. Avait-il rêvé ce regard? Sûrement. De toutes façons dès qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi de toujours, Harry voyait toujours ses pensées se brouiller. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas lancé un vilain sortilège.

-Harry assied toi, l'invectiva Ron, tout le monde te regarde.

Alors Harry s'empressa de s'asseoir entre Luna et Seamus et commença à manger les nombreux plats qui paraissaient plus succulents les uns que les autres. Le petit-déjeuner passa rapidement, et dans une bonne humeur qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connue, ou alors il y a si longtemps. Son cœur semblait s'apaiser de seconde en seconde en restant auprès de ses amis, si c'était ça sa vie désormais, alors peut être pourrait-il vivre vraiment.

Un glas résonna brusquement, « ding ding », Mc Gonagall demandait le silence en frappant de sa cuillère son verre en cristal. Tous les élèves se turent et écoutèrent le discours de leur nouvelle directrice.

-Chers élèves, bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre est finie, des temps calmes s'annoncent désormais. Certains de vos amis sont morts dans cette guerre, mais il va nous falloir à tous se serrer les coudes et surmonter tout cela. Nous en sommes capables. La coupe des quatre maisons est maintenue cette année bien entendu, alors je compte sur chacun de vous pour faire de son mieux. Cette année bien plus de nouveaux élèves vont arriver à Poudlard, puisque ces dernières années certains n'ont pas osé venir. Je vous prie de vouloir bien les accueillir.

Alors les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, l'air de ne pas en croire leurs yeux, et le choixpeau les distribua dans chaque maison.

Les cours commencèrent à dix heures tapante avec le cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue n'étant plus, Slughorn conserva le poste. L'homme n'avait pas changé, bien que son regard se voila lorsqu'il fit une brève allusion à son feu ami Dumbledore. Il rappela qu'il était crucial d'avoir de bonnes notes afin de s'assurer un avenir, et tout le tintouin qui allait avec ses idées de grandeur. Harry sourit, voilant de sa main sa bouche, rien ne changeait vraiment, le professeur Slughorn en était la preuve vivante.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un philtre de confusion. Page cent vingt de votre manuel. Qui peut me dire quel est ce philtre, ses effets, et ses ingrédients? Oui miss Granger?

- Le philtre de confusion, ou philtre d'embrouille permet de rendre toute personne qui la boit confuse, et la mène à adopter un comportement impétueux et téméraire.

-Très bien miss Granger, je vois que votre talent ne se dilue pas avec le temps, ricana le professeur. A vos chaudrons, deux par deux, et je veux des groupes mixtes, mélangez vous donc entre maisons. Aller.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous ne sachant que faire. Ce fût Hermione qui la première s'avança vers Pansy Parkinson, et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur chaudron commun. Tout le monde en fit de même, ne laissant que Ron, Harry, Draco et Blaise sans partenaires. Un moment de gêne s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Blaise se saisisse du bras du roux et le traine à sa suite.  
>-Bon on va pas coucher là, s'agaça le métis. C'est pas tout ça mais on a une potion à préparer.<p>

Ron, bouche bée, acquiesça et le suivi, accordant néanmoins un regard à son meilleur ami. En effet Harry n'était pas ravi d'être avec Malefoy. Tout le monde mais pas lui! Le blond avait un don pour embrouiller ses pensées. Draco semblait ne pas en penser moins puisqu'il serra fortement les points à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il avait la tête baissée, ce qui empêcha à Harry de voir les yeux du blond. Mais lorsque celui-ci la releva il perdit pied un instant dans ces yeux gris argent. L'argent de ses yeux semblait en fusion, mais son regard ne semblait pas haineux, si Harry n'avait pas connu Malefoy depuis ses onze ans, il aurait juré que le blond semblait hésitant, comme déstabilisé. Ce doute ne dura qu'un instant puisque Malefoy lui tendit la main de manière rigide.  
>-Potter, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, tachons d'être au moins cordial.<p>

Harry se souvint brusquement de sa première année, et de cette même main tendue. Certes la main restait la même, mais Harry sentait que la situation avait changée, Malefoy n'était plus le petit péteux qui semblait lui accorder une faveur en lui tendant hautainement sa main blanche, aujourd'hui ils étaient au même niveau, il le voyait dans les yeux, dans la posture, dans tout l'être qui se tenait face à lui.  
>Tremblant d'anticipation, Harry leva doucement la main, et serra celle encore tendue de son ennemi juré en la fixant intensément, ne semblant pas y croire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que Malefoy avait les mains vraiment très douces. Réflexion qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre de son esprit.<p>

Et la préparation de la potion débuta. Harry et Draco s'entendirent étonnamment bien. Ils rirent même conjointement lorsque leur voisin, Ron, fit sauter dans son chaudron un cranson avant de l'avoir écrasé, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Blaise.

Ils réussirent ensemble à réaliser une potion d'une bonne qualité, ce qui leur valu une petite appréciation du professeur Slughorn.

Lorsque la fin du cours retenti, les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs postes et d'emballer leurs affaires pour aller manger.  
>A table, lors du déjeuner, copieux lui aussi, les Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de discuter de leur collaboration avec les Serpentard en potion.<br>-Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi ça à été un véritable enfer, déclara Ron en s'avachissant sur la table. Blaise est un véritable chieur: « Ron fait ci! Ron fait ça! Mais pas comme ça! » Comme si je ne savais rien faire!

Ses amis se mirent tous à rire, et Ron s'irrita, de quel droit ses propres amis se moquaient-ils de lui? Il ronchonna alors seul dans son coin, pendant que les autres continuaient sur le sujet.  
>-Moi ça s'est bien passé avec Pansy, dit Hermione. On s'est véritablement bien entendues. Et je pense que nous pourrions mieux nous entendre entre maisons si certains faisaient plus d'efforts. Elle darda Ron d'un air mécontant, qui se contenta de grogner. Harry qui jusque là ne disait rien hocha la tête, ce qui surprit Hermione.<p>

-Et toi Harry? Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy?

-Plutôt bien. Disons que l'on a réussi à coopérer sans s'insulter.

Hermione sourit et la journée continua sur le même train. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les liens entre les maisons se raffermirent quelque peu. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus denses et la question de l'orientation revenait de plus en plus, Mc Gonagall leur répétait sans cesse de ne pas négliger leurs notes. Harry avait décidé de devenir auror. Et il avait de bonnes chances d'y parvenir si il s'appuyait sur les dires de ses professeurs. Il parvenait désormais à jeter des multitudes de sortilèges plus complexes les uns que les autres.

La vie coulait lentement tel un long fleuve tranquille, tout semblait enfin serein et immuable. Les blessures de la guerre se refermaient, la paix revenait. Harry avait commencé à former de nouvelles amitiés, il s'entendait étonnement bien avec certains Serpentard comme Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott, au grand damne de Ron qui s'en accommodait malgré tout. Ils sortaient souvent tous ensembles, entre maisons, ou se retrouvaient à la salle sur demande. Dumbledore avait atteint un de ces objectif: réunir les élèves de toutes les maisons. Dommage qu'il ai fallut pour cela une guerre destructrice.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers amis, je suis profondément désolée pour cette absence, surtout après avoir posté le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic. Donc voilà enfin le second chapitre, et j'espère bien déposer le prochain bien plus vite. J'ai beaucoup moins de boulot en ce moment, donc plus de temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

La pluie de plumes chapitre 2

Harry et Ron déambulaient sans but dans les couloirs de l'école par un doux samedi matin, attendant qu'Hermione en ai fini avec la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir enfin aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. L'heure avançant, les deux amis durent se décider à aller la chercher, sinon ils étaient bons pour manger froid, ce qui ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde. C'est donc avec la ferme intention de ramener Hermione par la peau de ses petites fesses qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque en ce samedi matin, chose qu'ils évitaient de faire de manière générale. Surtout Ron, qui détestait ce lieu plus que n'importe lequel dans cette école. Etudier ? Beurk ! Pour quoi faire ? Après l'aide qu'il avait apporté au sauveur lors de cette guerre, son CV était décidemment assez fourni pour être engagé en tant qu'auror dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Ils cherchèrent Hermione, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent la chevelure volumineuse de cette dernière, ils se stoppèrent net. Hermione était assise à coté d'un grand blond à l'air aristo. Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux en observant leur amie et Malefoy qui riaient ensemble. Ils semblaient étonnement complices.

Ron lança un regard foudroyant à la scène qui se jouait devant eux lorsqu'il vit Hermione glousser à une remarque du blond et qu'elle lui tapota l'épaule. Depuis quand son amie aimait-elle le sarcasme du Serpentard ? Elle avait toujours haït le pseudo humour de Malefoy.

Ron sortit de son mutisme et se racla la gorge derrière eux, ce qui eu pour effet de voir tout le monde se tourner vers lui. Hermione sembla surprise de les voir. Il lui lança alors un retentissant :

-Malefoy, salua t'il le blond, agrémentant son salut d'un signe de tête dans la direction du blond, accompagné par Harry. Hermione, je vois que tu t'amuse bien, mais on aimerait bien aller manger tu vois.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air vaguement mécontent. Hermione, sans un mot, rangea rapidement ses affaires se leva en lançant un petit sourire à Draco avant de détaler avec ses deux compères direction la grande salle.

Draco lui, se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentard, monta les escaliers menant à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise et entra sans toquer. Le métis était encore au lit, torse nu et un filet de bave dégoulinant sur sa joue et son cou. Malefoy soupira à cette vision. Certes son ami n'était pas du matin, mais quand même, il était bientôt treize heures, et être obligé d'aller jusqu'à leur chambre avant d'aller manger juste pour le réveiller était une vraie perte de temps et d'énergie selon lui. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec de baguette, et d'un second coup découvrit son ami de sa couverture. Blaise sursauta violemment en se redressant, ce qui le réveilla pour de bon.  
>-Hein ? Quelle heure il est ? Bagaya-t'il l'air perdu à la fois dans l'espace et le temps. Draco ! C'est toi ! Pourquoi n'est tu jamais doux avec moi ?<p>

-Arrête de te plaindre ou la prochaine fois je te réveille avec un seau d'eau glacé, comme les moldus aiment le faire, dis Draco d'un ton sec. Et bouge ton cul de là, habille toi vite j'ai faim.

Blaise sauta sur ses pieds, tira la langue puérilement à son ami, ce qui lui valu un nouveau soupir de la part de Draco et courra vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard il en sortit pimpant et les deux garçons se hâtèrent d'aller manger.

L'après midi, était prévu un match de quidditch amical intermaisons. Le principe étant de faire des équipes mixtes avec ceux qui souhaitaient jouer, qu'ils fassent déjà partis d'une équipe de l'école ou non, peu importait, le but étant de s'amuser.

C'est pourquoi le trio légendaire, accompagné de Ginny Weasley, se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch de l'école, chacun accompagné de son balai. Bien entendu Ron avait le plus pourri, Hermione lui préta donc le sien puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas jouer, mais juste regarder. Ron fut touché par ce geste et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la brunette avant de s'avancer vers les autres joueurs qui patientaient au centre du terrain pour que les équipes soient faites. Hermione rejoignit les gradins accompagnée d'une Luna souriante. Neville avait décidé de jouer et elle était venue pour l'encourager, elle s'était maquillée d'une très jolie façon, mais avait écrit en gros « Neville » sur son front en rouge. Hermione et elles discutèrent le temps que le match commence.  
>Les futurs joueurs commençaient à perdre patience.<br>-Bien est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda Seamus.

Tous se regardèrent entre eux puis acquiescèrent. Avant que Ginny ne s'exclame :

-Non attendez, il y en a trois autres qui arrivent avec leurs balais.

En effet Blaise, Pansy et Draco arrivaient. Une fois qu'ils rejoignirent le milieu du terrain Harry lança aux nouveaux arrivants, dardant Malefoy :

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est enfin là on va pouvoir enfin passer aux réjouissances.

Cette réflexion lui valu un regard noir de la part de Draco, qu'il soutint de toutes ses forces. Mais le regard argent liquide était trop puissant pour être soutenu. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à battre Malefoy à ce petit jeu. Il le faisait se sentir trop étrange. Alors il préféra détourner le regard, rosissant stupidement en pensant à sa faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu vaincre le plus puissant des mages noirs s'il ne parvenait même pas à soutenir le regard d'un blond frêle. Puis il se dit que Malefoy n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un de frêle. Il était certes longiligne, mais il avait des muscles. Pas autant que lui, mais tout de même bien présents.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas que les chefs d'équipe, Pansy et Ron, avaient été choisis et commençaient déjà à sélectionner les poursuiveurs. Il détourna donc ses pensées troubles de Malefoy et se concentra sur ce qui se passait. Puis les chefs sélectionnèrent les batteurs. Pansy et Ron ayant le rôle de gardien, il ne restait plus que deux places d'attrapeurs à donner. Cependant lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient encore trois. En effet, Neville, Malefoy et lui-même n'avaient toujours pas été choisis.

-Je prends Draco, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, et adressant un clin d'œil à son ami blond qui alla la rejoindre d'un pas lent pour lui taper dans la main.

Neville et lui sa jaugèrent brièvement du regard avant de reporter leurs regards vers le roux. D'un air contrit, Neville s'approcha de la boite ou étaient les balles et se saisit du siflet.

-Bon, pour cette fois je veux bien être l'arbitre. Mais faites-moi le plaisir de gagner.  
>Ron et Harry lui sourirent, reconnaissant, avant d'hocher la tête et d'enfourcher leurs balais.<p>

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, et au moment ou Neville siffla pour annoncer le début du match, son regard s'accrocha à celui de son adversaire attrapeur. Malefoy le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faillir, semblant le défier du regard. Tout son être vibra sous ce regard puissant, et un frisson puissant le traversa. Harry semblait décontenancé, se disait Hermione depuis les gradins. Elle sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où il arriverait quelque chose au brun, elle pourrait peut être prévenir d'une chute douloureuse.

Le blond détourna le regard en premier, pour une fois, et Harry soupira de soulagement, avant de s'apercevoir que le blond avait pris un départ rapide et fonçait vers le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain. Harry le pris en chasse et le rattrapa, les deux attrapeurs se trouvant alors au coude à coude. Ils poursuivirent la balle d'or, chacun refusant de perdre un millimètre sur son adversaire, prenant des virages aux courbes interdites, virevoltant dans les airs. Ils se lançaient des regards de pur défi. Et c'est après l'un de ces regards intenses qu'ils remarquèrent en même temps que le vif d'or avait brusquement disparu. Ils ralentirent, toujours côte à côte.

Le temps défila, les deux équipes semblaient s'acharner à rester depuis un moment à égalité. La fatigue se faisant sentir, la fin du match devenait enviée par tous. Dans les gradins, Hermione et Luna commençaient à trouver le temps long.

Draco et Harry se lancèrent un regard, et se comprirent mutuellement : le défi de trouver le vif d'or en premier. Alors ils s'élancèrent, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux, tout en gardant un œil sur chacun au cas où l'autre trouverait la boule d'or en premier.  
>Et ce fut Harry cette fois qui la vit en premier. La course au vif d'or repris de plus belle et tous les joueurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de jouer afin de regarder les attrapeurs se faire la guerre.<p>

Draco surprit tout le monde puisqu'il parvenait largement à tenir la mesure imposée par Harry, qui rappelons le, était l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de son temps. Même Harry dut se faire une réflexion sur l'habilité de son rival, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy gère autant les figures que le vif d'or leur imposait. Cependant, un virage particulièrement serré lui remit les idées en place et il se focalisa sur le vif d'or.

Celui-ci pris encore plus de vitesse, et se mit à raser le terrain, passant entre Seamus et Dean, Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas passer à deux entre les deux joueurs. Harry accéléra à deux, et Draco fut obligé de faire un piquet vers le haut et perdit donc la course au vif d'or. Harry attrapa le vif d'or d'un coup sec et le porta directement en l'air, le point levé en signe de victoire. Ron sauta de joie, et tapa dans la main de Blaise qui se trouvait là, et qui souriait lui aussi puisqu'étant dans la même équipe que le roux.

Tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain, suant et passablement épuisés.

La semaine repris dans la bonne humeur générale. Les cours semblaient passer plus vite, et les élèves de toutes les maisons semblaient avoir commencé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Subsistaient les vieilles querelles et les pics entre maisons rivales, mais on ne sentait plus cette animosité qui les rongeait auparavant.

Harry était même un peu perdu dans cette nouvelle atmosphère. Il avait été profondément choqué lorsque Blaise Zabini, Serpentard par excellence, s'était penché devant lui pour ramasser le parchemin qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir laissé tombé. Il lui avait même rendu avec un sourire extra white et un petit pic amical « ah vous les Gryffondor, incapables de faire quelque chose correctement. Heureusement que les Serpentard sont là pour remonter le niveau ! » Le tout d'un air amusé, et non supérieur, comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques années. Oui les choses avaient décidemment changées après la guerre.

Ron avait été tout aussi choqué que lui, et avait réagit étrangement au sourire du Serpentard. Il s'était figé brusquement, bien plus que lui-même l'avait fait. Et même après le départ de ce dernier il n'avait pas semblé revenir à la réalité avant un moment. Ce n'est qu'à la pause du midi ce lundi là qu'il atterrit. La nourriture avalée en vitesse, les trois comparses se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours de potion.

Encore une fois les duos furent mixtes, et Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy. Ils se saluèrent autour du chaudron déjà sur le feu, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry ne put détourner les yeux, leur regard s'accrocha pour ne plus se lâcher. Il était hypnotisé par les différentes ombres et lumières qu'il voyait dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il pensa un instant que son regard était incandescent, il flamboyait comme un feu, un feu qui serait alimenté de sagesse et d'ambition, et voilé d'une ombre dont il ne parvenait à déterminer l'origine. En se reculant brutalement il vit cette ombre voiler encore plus le regard de son acolyte avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard vers leur liste d'ingrédients.

-Tu t'occupe de découper l'armoise en petits cubes, pendant ce temps là je vais extraire le venin de ce dard de Billywig , intervint brusquement Malefoy en tendant à Harry l'armoise.

Ce dernier revint sur terre et cessa de fixer son associé, il tendit les mains vers ce que lui tendait Malefoy. Sans faire attention, leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher pendant que ses mains glissaient avec une lenteur presque voulue sur la peau douce et laiteuse du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce contact entre leurs peaux, elles allaient si bien ensemble, l'une bronzée, l'autre d'une paleur immaculée. Elles avaient toutes les deux ces cicatrices, restes de la guerre qu'ils s'étaient mené.

Draco fut surpris par ce contact. Enfin par pas le contact en lui-même, mais par sa durée, et par l'expression de Potter. Il semblait carrément planer, comme submergé par leurs peaux qui se frôlaient. Draco retira doucement sa main, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer le Gryffondor. Puis il se remit à la tache sans faire aucun commentaire, il analyserait tout cela après. Tout de même ses mains tremblaient un peu, et il serra plus fermement le pressoir qu'il tenait. Ne rien montrer, c'était comme cela qu'il avait été élevé, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, c'est ne partager aucun sentiment.

Harry releva les yeux vers le blond qui semblait se crisper sur son outil. Un instant il eu peur d'avoir dégouté son compagnon de pension, mais bien vite il se mit à découper les ingrédients et le Serpentard se remit à agir parfaitement normalement. La fin du cours arriva sans aucune altercation, ou aucun moment de gêne entre les deux rivaux, et Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron.

Ce soir là Draco partit se coucher dans son lit un lit à baldaquin sculpté dans un acier argent et aux draps de soie verte : un lit de parfait Serpentard élevé dans le luxe. Blaise à l'autre bout de l'immense chambre possédait un lit en tout point semblable. Leur chambre était découpée en deux grosses bulles interconnectées, chacun ayant son intimité tout en partageant un espace commun. Leurs deux espaces étaient séparés d'un rideau de satin vert qui était généralement grand ouvert, sauf lors des rares disputes entre les deux résidents, aussi meilleurs amis. Draco et Blaise étaient les deux préfets Serpentard, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient eu droit à cette splendide chambre pour eux seuls au pied de la tour Serpentard.

Le blond s'élança dans son lit, s'effondrant sur son oreiller moelleux. Il retira son haut, son t-shirt, et son pantalon, avant de sortir son bas de pyjama de sous son oreiller et de l'enfiler tel une limace se faufilant dans une feuille de salade.

Blaise, depuis son bureau, remarqua le manège auquel s'adonnait son blond de meilleur ami. Un instant étonné, il s'en amusa rapidement. Etant de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Blaise sauta sur le lit du blond avant de venir coller son front sur son épaule. Oui, les Serpentard étaient très tactiles et sensibles, mais c'était uniquement entre eux, et uniquement entre Serpentard de confiance. Et ça, c'était un secret bien gardé.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Vous qui venez par curiosité voir cette fic, qui est ma toute première, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça m'aiderait énormément.

Drarry pour sur.

Bonne lecture mes chéris

La pluie de plumes : Chapitre 3

Harry rentrait lui aussi au dortoir commun des Gryffondor passablement troublé. C'était quoi cet effleurement ? C'était quoi ces mains tremblantes ? Et ce regard fuyant ? Harry souffla, comme désespéré, avant de franchir le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait leur dortoir. Il monta directement se coucher, clamant haut et fort que cette journée l'avait épuisé. Tout le monde lui lança un joyeux « Bonne nuit Harry », bien que certaines filles le lui disent d'une voix mielleuse en le regardant sous leurs cils. Harry avait l'habitude de ces filles, qui depuis la guerre s'était faites de plus en plus nombreuses. Il avait sans arrêt l'impression d'être épié. C'était pour lui quelque chose d'absolument désagréable, il n'avait aucune sphère privé. Et dans ces moments là il regrettait de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet à la place de Neville. En effet les préfets Gryffondor étaient Hermione et Neville. Et lui le héros de la guerre ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité pour cette dernière année d'école. Le monde du travail et ses responsabilités arriveraient bien assez vite à son goût, et Neville méritait vraiment ce titre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se rinça le visage à l'eau froide, fit un brin de toilette et enfila son bas de jogging gris qui lui tombait sur les hanches et lui faisait aussi office de pyjama. Une fois préparé pour la nuit, il se faufila entre ses draps propres et soupira.

Il avait eu une journée vraiment étrange. D'abord cette atmosphère depuis le match de quidditch, puis ce malencontreux accident en potion avec Malefoy… Il y avait de quoi. Mais rien dans ces événements n'avait véritablement embêté Harry. Il avait aimé la joie et l'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait aimé ce frottement et l'accélération de son pouls lorsqu'il avait par accident effleuré son ennemi de toujours. Ca avait été si grisant.

Oui, le grand Harry Potter était gay. Il aimait les mecs. Si jusqu'ici il n'était sorti avec personne officiellement, c'est qu'Harry Potter était aussi fleur bleu. Il attendait l'amour, le vrai, et non pas une relation passagère sans sentiments.

Il y avait un avantage à être homosexuel dans le monde sorcier, c'était qu'ici cela ne posait aucun problème. Les coutumes et habitudes sorciers étaient bien différentes de ce qu'il avait connu en vivant chez sa tante moldue. Et l'orientation sexuelle en faisait partie. Il faut aussi dire que dans le monde sorcier deux hommes, ou deux femmes peuvent concevoir. Une potion le leur permettait, les effets secondaires étaient une exacerbation des effets de la maternité, ainsi les envies se faisaient plus fortes, comme les nausées, et l'enfant était porté par l'un des deux parents selon leur choix.

Cela mis un sourire sur les lèvres du héros national. Il pourrait avoir une famille, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, c'était surement le plus beau cadeau que la magie lui avait fait, parce que franchement il aurait préféré échapper à cette foutue guerre.

Il regarda fixement sa main, celle avec laquelle il avait effleuré le Serpentard blond. Oui décidemment, ce geste avait été incontrôlable. Il avait eu cette pulsion, celle d'effleurer cette peau qui au premier contact l'avait électrisé. Draco Malefoy, ce type, quelque soit la situation, ne l'avait au dieu jamais laissé insensible. Il s'avouait désormais qu'il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour le blond. C'est en l'observant en cinquième année qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était probable qu'il soit, en quelque sorte, un peu gay sur les bords.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'embrasser, et la nuit fut vraiment paisible cette nuit là pour Harry. Ce climat de paix allait décidément l'aider à récupérer de cette guerre. Il s'étira comme un chat, il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever. Il était bien en avance sur ses compagnons de dortoir. Ce constat, accompagné du trop plein d'énergie qu'il sentait affluer dans tout son corps, lui dessina un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, décidemment la vie pouvait être douce.

Décidant de se lever pour profiter de cette calme matinée, le brun étira chaque fibre de son être comme le ferait un chat, puis se gratta le torse en baillant ainsi il semblait véritablement félin. Sautant brusquement du lit, il alla directement sous les douches, l'eau fraiche coulant sur sa peau le rendit encore plus alerte, ses sens exacerbés. Puis il s'habilla d'affaires propres, pour enfin sortir sans un bruit du dortoir. Une fois dehors il remarqua qu'il était encore plus tôt que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon.

Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à vagabonder sans but dans l'enceinte de l'école. A travers les très nombreux couloirs, il réfléchissait aux choses simples de la vie qu'allait-il bien pouvoir manger en premier, le gâteau au chocolat extra fondant, ou plutôt les crêpes au sucre et au miel ? Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Soudain il se stoppa net. Il arrivait dans une coure qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était magnifique, arborée avec une gigantesque fontaine à l'eau claire et limpide. Cet espace respirait la paix comme aucun autre, les fleurs qui tapissaient toute la coure parfumaient l'air d'un parfum suave et léger. Harry décida de parcourir la coure afin de trouver le meilleur endroit pour se poser et profiter du soleil qui commençait à poindre.

C'est en passant derrière un buisson aux fleurs rouge cerise qu'il eu un véritable choc. Là, au milieu de cet écrin de verdure et de paix, il y avait Draco Malefoy, tout de blanc vêtu et les pieds nus. Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer Harry puisqu'il continua les exercices de relaxation qu'il faisait. Le blond était assis au sol, jambes croisées, bras ballant sur ses jambes, ses doigts effleurant gracilement l'herbe autour de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le soleil, qui de ses faibles rayons, semblait lécher chaque ligne du doux visage du jeune homme. L'instant dégageait tellement de sérénité qu'Harry ne fut même pas choqué de découvrir son ennemi dans une telle position.

Le brun s'assit précautionneusement dans l'herbe à quelques petits mètres du blond et croisa les jambes sans un bruit. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer puisque il ne regarda pas, ne lui parla pas, et ne s'en alla pas. Et rien que pour cette raison un mince sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le blond poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir avec une lenteur indécente les yeux. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, argent dans émeraude, et Harry fut submergé. Draco inspira, sans un mot, puis en expirant doucement il s'étira de tout son long dans l'herbe. Harry resta coi, pas une remarque sarcastique ne franchit les lèvres du blond alors qu'il était sûr que celui-ci avait dut remarquer son regard béat.

Le regard du Serpentard le darda brusquement. Harry sursauta, ne sachant comment réagir. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il dise quelque chose à propos de sa présence ici ? Devait-il lui dire bonjour ? Ou bien peut-être détaler sans un mot, pour ne pas gâcher l'instant ? Malefoy sembla percevoir son trouble puisqu'un sourire goguenard orna ses lèvres. Alors qu'Harry se levait, tentant de ne pas sembler trop raide, et de ne surtout pas rougir, la voix de Malefoy s'éleva comme un carillon dans l'air :

-Bonjour Potter, je ne te savais pas si matinal.

Le sourire ne bougea pas de sa place. Harry, ne voulant pas paraitre encore plus mal poli se fit un devoir de répondre à son rival. Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le blond commençait à enlever son haut de lin blanc, pour laisser son torse finement musclé à sa vue. Mon dieu quel corps de dieu. De fines cicatrices parsemaient le torse du blond, elles semblaient briller, tout en lui conférant un petit air dangereux. Le sourire de Malefoy s'étira d'avantage sur ses lèvres, devenant un brin taquin… Taquin ? Harry se gifla intérieurement pour cette divagation. Un Malefoy était un être sarcastique peut être, mais au grand jamais taquin. Taquiner supposait une trop grande proximité qu'ils ne partageaient pas en tant que rivaux de toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Reprenant ses esprits Harry répondit au salut par un petit salut. Malefoy regarda un instant le ciel, l'expression de pure sérénité réapparut sur son visage.

-Euh… Hum… Tu viens souvent ici ? Bégaya Harry.

Harry se morigéna un instant, il ressemblait en cet instant à une pauvre midinette.

-Oui, je viens ici chaque matin pour me détendre. Tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait t'aider toi aussi, dit calmement le blond, le dardant de son regard impénétrable, cela pourrait t'aider à passer outre certaines choses. Comme les souvenirs de la guerre tu sais.

Harry resta un instant choqué. Le blond avait véritablement changé du tout au tout durant cette guerre. Un tel retournement n'avait rien de naturel. Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour qu'un tel changement s'opère.

-C'est une invitation Malefoy ? Demanda Harry, taquin lui aussi.

Le blond sembla une seconde déstabilisé avant de sourire et de s'approcher vivement du brun. Arrivé à ses cotés il lui tendit le haut qu'il venait de retirer. Harry s'en saisit, confus.

-Si tu le prends comme tel, je veux bien être ton professeur Potter.

Puis il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retirer, retournant surement se préparer dans son dortoir.

Harry palpa un instant le tissu blanc dans ses mains, c'était bel et bien du lin. Une douce odeur de pomme vint lui taquiner les narines, une odeur pourtant différente de celle qui se dégageait du jardin. Il approcha doucement son nez du tissu qu'il tenait. Oui, l'odeur venait bien de là. Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, laissant l'odeur accaparer ses sens. Que Malefoy sentait bon. Il avait cette odeur masculine, mais pas animale, elle restait comme lui, puissant mais raffiné. Harry aima cette odeur tout de suite. Hors de question de laver ce haut. Peut-être même venait-il de se trouver un nouveau doudou pour dormir le soir.

Au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondor étaient presque tous attablés à leur table lorsqu'Harry les rejoint. Il risqua un regard à la table des Serpentard, mais ne remarqua aucune tête blonde. Non il ne cherchait pas Malefoy. Enfin peut être. Bref.

Il commença alors à manger, selon le menu qu'il s'était prévu en se baladant dans les couloirs plus tôt ce matin là.

-Bah Rwarry twétais wou che matwin. Chté pwa vu dwand ton chlit, lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de céréales et de lait.

-Je me suis levé plus tôt alors je me suis levé et je me suis baladé. Mais où est Mione ?

-J'en sais rien, je pensais qu'elle t'avait peut être obligé à aller à la bibliothèque. Mec tu comprends bien que je ne me suis pas risqué à aller vérifier, elle aurait pu me torturer.

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu. Mais d'un coup, Neville qui mangeait goulument à leur cotés se stoppa net, laissant retomber un morceau de gâteau dans son assiette.

Là, à l'entrée de la grande salle, Hermione et Malefoy se tenaient côte à côte, parlant d'une manière tout à fait cordiale, presque amicale. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en grand, tellement grand qu'une mouche aurait pu y entrer sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une certaine colère monter en lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était heureux du rapprochement des deux maisons, alors en quoi cette scène aurait-elle pu lui inspirer de la colère ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'adresser un regard courroucé au blond. Ce dernier se stoppa un instant l'air surpris avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à sa table et de s'asseoir à coté de Blaize Zabini.

Hermione s'assit entre Ron et lui, souriante, semblant s'accomoder parfaitement du regard glacé de Ron.

-Tu faisais quoi avec le prince Serpentard là ? Demanda le roux, lançant un nouveau regard peu amène à son amie.

-_Draco_ et moi, nous discutions de la réunion des préfets qui aura lieu ce soir, répondit-elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue. On a décidé qu'il faudrait créer des événements pour les dernières années, afin de réunir les élèves de toutes les maisons après la guerre. MacGonagall nous soutien dans cette entreprise. Vous devriez tous vous en réjouir et arrêter avec cette rivalité puérile. Surtout toi, Harry, ajouta t'elle en faisant peser son regard sur lui, tu es le héros, tu dois encore montrer l'exemple.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il ne voulait pas être un exemple. Il voulait juste profiter de sa dernière année.

Il sentit un regard peser sur lui, il se retourna brusquement pour trouver un Serpentard blond qui le dévorait des yeux. Harry se sentit complètement déstabiliser. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il prit une décision. Il montrerait l'exemple, et pour cela il deviendrait ami avec Draco Malefoy.

A suivre…


End file.
